


Sick

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [675]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Original Winchester Character(s) - Freeform, Sick Fic, Sis Fic, Teen Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: A fic about the boys’ younger (teenage) sister. She’s angry bc she’s too sick to go on a hunt with them, they fight, Dean gives in and lets Sam and Cas go while he stays behind with her, takes her temp, makes her take her medicine, watches a movie with her, tucks her in. Fluff! Thanks!!!





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 7th, 2015

“I’m perfectly fine!” Alice argued, before coughing and sneezing, grabbing tissues and blowing her nose for the millionth time.

“Yeah, cause that sounds like you being perfectly fine.” Dean said sarcastically. “You’re sick, Alice.”

“Besides...” Sam added. “You’re only sixteen, Ally. And if you _weren’t_ so sick, then you would be going to school tomorrow.”

“I can hunt with you two!” Alice argued, before coughing again. “Sam! Dean! This isn’t fair! It's not like I'm a little kid!”

“Sorry, kiddo, but you don’t really get to decide what’s fair and what’s not. It's our job are your brothers to look out for you.”

Alice crossed her arms, ready to fight, when she sneezed again, giving a slight shiver.

“It’s not fair both of you are leaving though.” She muttered softly, knowing she was losing this fight. She looked down at her feet, shuffling them slightly.

Dean paused, thinking, before he looked back at Sam and Cas. “You and Cas go, Sam. I’m gonna stay behind.” Dean said.

“What?” Alice asked, head shooting up, looking from one brother to the other.

“You heard me. I’ve decided that I’m not leaving my sister sick at home while I go off and fight evil. I can take a sick day. Or help my sister through _her_ sick day. Sammy, you and Cas get a move on. Unless we get extremely lucky, that werewolf ain’t gonna kill itself.”

Sam nodded, and went over to Alice, giving her a soft hug.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can.” Sam promised, kissing the top of her head softly.

Alice watched Sam and Cas leave before she turned and left to the den of the Bunker, and Dean sighed, following after her.

Alice settled down on the couch and sniffled, before picking up the TV remote to go channel surfing.

“Alright, Ally.” Dean said, sitting down beside the young Winchester. “Get your rear end over here.” Dean ordered.

Alice scooted over to Dean. Dean lifted his hand, one curling around the nape of Alice's neck, and the other pressing to her forehead.

“You feel warm.” Dean said, concerned.

“I was fighting with you guys and getting worked up.” Alice tried to argue, knowing that if she had a fever, then Dean was going to make her take that _disgusting_ liquid medicine that Dean _knew_ she hated.

“Uh-uh.” Dean replied, not believing Alice. “I’m getting the thermometer. If you aren't in this room when I get back, you are gonna be in trouble, regardless of being sick or not.” Dean threatened.

He got up and left the room, and Alice groaned, before coughing again, and this time she felt her throat starting to hurt from coughing so much.

When Dean came back, he looked at Alice expectantly, and she stuck out her tongue, before opening her mouth.

“I’m going to let that slide.” Dean said, sitting back down and putting the thermometer in Alice’s mouth. He turned it on and watched the numbers rise until the small device beeped. “99.7. You do have a fever.”

“Dean, come on. I don’t like that cold medicine. Can’t I just…not take it?” Alice asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, like that’s happening.” Dean said. “How’s your throat?” He asked.

“Hurts.” Alice admitted.

“Alright. And you sound congested, so it’ll be good to hack out whatever’s in your lungs.” Dean nodded, placing the thermometer on the side table.

“Gross.” Alice muttered.

“Yeah, it is.” Dean said. “I’m gonna grab the medicine. And _you_ are taking what I give you.” Dean said, getting up.

“Fuckin’ disgusting-ass shit is what it is.” Alice muttered as Dean walked out of the room.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked, looking back, expectantly.

“Nothing.” Alice replied.

“Thought so. And Alice?” Dean said, voice softening.

“Yeah?” Alice responded, looking at her older brother in the eyes.

“I don’t joke around when my siblings are sick.” Dean told her.

Alice watched Dean leave, and she remained quiet, minus the occasional cough or sneeze.

_

When Dean came back the second time, Alice didn’t say anything or argue when Dean fed her her meds, though she grimaced at the flavor of the liquid medicine. Grape flavored her ass.

Dean was about to move away, when Alice grabbed him.

“Stay.” Alice said. “I want to watch a movie with you, Dean.”

“OK, sure.” Dean said, settling on the couch with his sister. “What movie are we watching?”

“I don’t know. Whatever I land on that seems remotely interesting.” Alice said, curling up against Dean.

“OK.” Dean said.

“Dean?” Alice asked.

“Yeah?” Dean responded, his eyebrow raising slightly.

“Thanks for staying back with me.” Alice said, grateful for her brother's presence.

“Don’t mention it, Ally.” Dean said. "Now let's find a movie to watch.

_

During the movie, Alice got cold, so Dean retrieved her a blanket, and wrapped it around her.

Before the movie was even three-quarters of the way done, Alice fell asleep. The only reason Dean knew was cause she was snoring lightly, congestion making it noticeable.

Dean smiled softly, and carefully shifted the two around, making sure not to wake the sleeping Alice. He picked up his blanket-wrapped sister, and carried her to her bedroom.

Carefully, Dean put her on the bed, and wrapped her up better with the sheets that were there.

“Have a good rest, kiddo. See you when you get up.” Dean murmured softly, kissing Alice’s forehead.

He straightened out, and turned, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
